All I Want
by Ishipalot
Summary: After Jade & Beck break up Ryder Daniels , tells Jade his real feelings for her and ask her on a date . Will she go ? will beck care? Will Beck want her back? Will Jade have feelings for Ryder ? A/N this is my first fanfic enjoy (:
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV  
I haven't had a full conversation with Beck since we broke up,we rarely say hi to each other. He is always with little miss perfect does she have I don't, I mean I get it she's nice,everyone likes Beck really seems A LOT. PSH, whatever i can get someone else if I wanted to. I go with Cat, one of my only true friends.  
"Hey,Jadey!"Cat yells in my ear and hugs me, I only let her call me"Jadey " and hug me...well sometimes.  
"Hi.. Cat" I saw she's hugging a little bit to tight.  
"Oh sorry, well i was wondering if you wanted to go with us to Nozu's later today."  
"By us you mean?"  
"Ummmm,Me BECKANDTORI, robbie and Andre."  
"wait, What did you say?."  
"Beck and Tori... They want to announce something" Oh no what if they're...Jade don't think that!. I bite my lip  
"Umm,sure Cat. I'll pick you up?"  
"at 7 seeya!"  
Oh god.. what would they want to announce that's so important that they just can't tell us at school? Maybe they are ... NO Jade don't think that.. but then again he did try to kiss her... but she wouldn't do that would she.? All day I was thinking about what they were going to announce at Nozu's. I didn't go with them at lunch I just stayed in the janitor's closet alone.  
Finally, it's 7, I go pick up Cat at her house. No one is at Nozu's yet. GAH can they hurry up i just want to know what my ex-boyfriend and friend ... well she's not my friend.. want to say. After 10 mintues of waiting, but felt like hours of waiting, the whole gang was here.  
"Well,we all brought you here cause me and Beck want to announce something" Vega said smiling.  
"Yeah, we know GET TO THE POINT VEGA."  
"Aye, don't talk to my NEW GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT. WEST!" Beck hissed at me.  
"Girl-Girlfriend?" I manged to get out. I could feel my heart breaking.  
"Yeah, that' why we brought you all here. We wanted you guys to know first." Beck said smiling at his new perfect girlfriend.  
"YAY, Oh MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN.?!" Cat said sounding sooo happy."  
"Well, after a while of hanging out a lot with Tori, yesterday I went to her house to spend the day and i ended asking her to be my girlfriend and she said yes ." He kissed Tori . Ouch my heart felt like breaking even more if that's possible. After an awkward silence. Beck finally broke the silence and said  
"Let's order our food shall we?"

Andre's POV  
I'm in shock that Tori and Beck are going out . He knows I have the biggest crush on her! How could he do this to me... to Jade .. I can see she's breaking inside . I'm breaking in the inside too. And to think I used to call him my best friend. I want to punch Beck in the face , Yell at him for breaking my heart and Jade's even more.. But I guess I can't do anything but pretend to be happy for them both.

Back to Jade's POV.  
When they're all eating I break down I leave with tears running down my face. Why, Beck! I guess when Beck told Cat his feelings for me would never was complete BULLSHIT!

-FLASHBACK-  
"Cat why didn't he open the door?!" I say as I cry on her. It's been over a month since we broke up .  
" I bet he doesn't care about me. I could get run over or stabbed to death and he wouldn't care... I bet he doesn't feel anything for me not even as a friend or ANYTHING." i kept crying on her. She looked ike she wanted to tell me something she wasn't suppose to.  
"Okay, Jade please calm down. Okay I'm going to tell you something Beck told me yesterday when me and him were hanging out okay?  
"ok..."  
"See,Jade he still loves you his feelings for you haven't changed he thinks that they never will,but for a while he just doesn't want to keep fighting with you over every little thing , so don't worry he'll come back" That did make me stop crying.  
- END OF FLASHBACK-  
I just sit there crying then I see a man..  
" you okay darling " HE grabs me by the arm .

A/N cliffhanger D: ah, sorry i'm going to work on chapter two today . (: hope you enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

A/N before i start , i just want to point out that sorry i made some mistakes D: gaah, sorry . I feel so embarrassed :( btw i'm not sure how much i will update . If every day or every other day umm.. well here's chapter two. BTW I Don't even ship bori I hate myself for writing about it but don't worry (;. And sorry I was going to update yesterday but it was thanksgiving I didn't really have that much time :(.

Jade's POV

"Let go of me you CREEP!" who the hell is this guy he is atleast 40 years old. He slapped me and said to shut up, I keep yelling hopefully they can hear me i mean they're inside of Nozu's!"LET GO OF ME FREAK" . Why the hell is he taking me to the back?  
"shh, darling it'll be okay, you'll like" he said with a smirk. WAIT,WHAT HELL NO.!  
"HELP HELP HE-" he puts his hands over my mouth. I cry, then he tries to take my shirt off. I try to fight back but he is to strong. He takes my shirt off, and i keep yelling. He is about to take off my skirt and then I hear a motorcycle.  
"Get off her!" his voice sounds so familiar, I see both men fighting, it's to dark to tell who is fighting that old creep. They stop fighting and the old man leaves. It's Ryder Daniels! We used to be best friends, he was the only one who could make me smile, and calm down when we were younger but all that changed since we got into high school and when he started using girls. Why would he save me ? I'm shocked.  
"Umm, Jade you should um put your shirt on..."  
"oh, um,yeah, umm thanks." I fix my shirt and shirt.  
"So,why did you save me.?"  
"well umm, cause you're my best friend even though we haven't been that close since you and Beckett started dating and I'm not just going to late that man rape you."  
"umm, actually we broke up over a month ago... he is dating Tori..." he hugged me and I started crying. I usually don't hug him but I'm to sad.  
"shh, it's okay jade. I'm here now."he just petted my hair. "i think we should go inside to Nozu's"  
"But but Beck and Tori and the gang are there..."  
"So I'll protect you."  
"Umm,okay let's go." I really don't want to go inside. I'm not ready to see Tori and Beck all touchy and kissy. But I guess i should go inside with Ryder he did save me and we have a lot of catching up to do.

Ryder's POV

I was on my way to Nozu's,when all of a sudden I heard someone yelling for help. It was a girl with no shirt and there was a guy on top of her! She had blue hair,wait that's not just any girl it's jade! I get off my motorcycle and yell "Get off here!" I punch the creep, shit he is stronger than I thought. Suddenly he stops and just leaves like nothing happened. Why wasn't Beck to help her? That's weird they're are usually together all the time.  
"So,why did you save me.?" Shit , should i tell her the truth and my feelings?  
"Well,umm,cause you're my best friend even though we haven't been that close since you and Beckett started dating and I'm not just going to late that man rape you." she's so perfect.  
"umm, actually we broke up over a month ago... he is dating Tori..." I felt like dancing, finally they broke up i thought they would be together for the rest of their lifes, that's why i left hollywood arts i didn't want to see them together everyday. I may finally have my chance with her! I hug her and she starts crying , oh maybe I won't have my chance.. but i guess it wouldn't hurt to try. would it?  
"shh, it's okay jade. I'm here now." i pet her hair"I think we should go inside to Nozu's." I know Becks there with the rest of her friends and eww Tori why did I ever go out with her..  
"but-but Beck and Tori and the gang are there..." So he'll get mad or question why she's with me .  
"So I'll protect you." yes, i will, i won't let you get hurt Jade .  
"um,okay let's go." perfect!

Beck's POV  
I wonder were Jade went. She was crying, did it hurt her that bad that I'm dating Tori now... After a while we heard yelling it was probably the couple from across Nouz's. They remind me of Jade and me... Damn it Beck forget about her you're dating Tori now.. i kiss Tori. I can hear Cat saying "Awwwwe" and Andre just staring at awkwardly I'm sorry man... Rex is just making fun of Robbie. This doesn't feel right, I'm trying to force myself to date Tori to forget Jade but every time I kiss Tori I keep wishing it was still Jade. After a while Jade comes back to Nozu's with RYDER! RYDER DANIELS. What is she doing with him! Why does she look all messed . her shirt is ripped and pulled , her hair looks like... He better not of done something to her!


End file.
